


A Well Deserved Break

by MissOh



Series: Sheep Among Wolves [3]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted nice things, Implied Sexual Content, Jongdae is all of us, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Language, OT12 - Freeform, One Shot, Vacation, just a little spicy, kind of, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh
Summary: Seven years after the accident that landed Lay in the Wu family, they all decide they need a little break away from the criminal underworld.It's advised you read this after you have read both part one and two of the series.





	A Well Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> Look, fam. I just wanted nice things to happen to them for once. So, this is the most fluff I could muster. 
> 
> And I know, the time skip is massive. But, you gotta go to school for a long time to be a certified surgeon. It ain't my fault. But, the benefit to this is that our baby boys are now grown men ;]

“ _Sehun._ ”  
“ _What?_ ”

Lay found himself leaning back in the seat he was in as Kai leaned over him to whisper to Sehun, suddenly he found himself in the middle of a conversation he wasn’t even a part of.

“ _I only packed two pairs of socks.._ ”

There was a long silence from Sehun who seemed almost disappointed in Kai and Lay even looked over at Kai with surprise on his face. “You do realize you’re likely not even going to need more than that.. Right?” Sehun said out loud and Kai furrowed his brows for a moment before he slowly sat back in his seat.

A lot of time has passed, but despite that, not much has changed. 

Seven years have passed since Lay met everyone. All of them, even Sehun, were grown men now. Hell, they recently celebrated Sehun’s 30th birthday. They all still had their youth, despite the teasing that came from the younger men pointing out faint wrinkles on the older men from time to time. 

Except Xiumin.

That man never aged.

Lay enjoyed watching his family grow like this. Especially when it came to Suho. Lay looked past Jongdae who was sitting opposite of him and he caught Suho’s side profile. He was already sporting a few gray hairs, which were mostly notable in his sideburns. 

Almost a decade has passed and Lay still felt such a warm feeling in his stomach when he saw Suho. He even still got butterflies at the thought of his touch. He was still so very enamoured with him. When he was still studying to be a surgeon he loved those late nights in Suho’s office where Lay would sit in there with him so he could study in his presence. Eventually Suho would even occasionally speak with Xiumin and Kris “privately” while Lay was studying, only because when Lay studied the world around him drowned out. He wouldn’t hear a word that was said unless Suho said his name. That was always enough to bring him back into the world. 

But, now Lay was done with school. He was actually a surgeon. He was excited and happy to be able to finally serve his family and pull his weight. Although, he was thankful he’s only needed to actually perform surgery three times thus far. Two times were typical for the family, Chanyeol needed a bullet pulled out of him. But, the third? There was a bullet in Baekhyun’s chest. That was by far the most stressful thing Lay has ever done, and it wasn’t because the procedure was difficult. No, it was because Chanyeol came into the operating room Kris created in the mansion and was going on about how Baekhyun better be okay and how it was his fault that this happened. Lay couldn’t work with the man distracting him. Remembering the way he spoke to Chanyeol even gave him chills.

_Chanyeol! Get. Out._  
_Excuse me??_  
_You heard me. Get out. If you really care about Baekhyun you’ll leave this room. You’re distracting me and getting your germs everywhere. If you don’t leave now I will call Kris and have you removed._

It wasn’t long afterwards that Sehun found out about that and so soon he and Jongdae kept giving Lay highfives for standing up to Chanyeol, and not dying more importantly. 

“Whoa, Lay. You with us?” Jongdae asked as he leaned to the side, moving so that Lay could no longer see Suho.  
“ _Hmm?_ ” Jongdae laughed as Lay blinked and focused on the man across from him, who now turned in his seat to find Suho visible through a few other seats.  
“ _Wowwwww._ You’re in so deep, Lay.”  
“Jongdae, that’s like the pot calling the kettle black. You realize that, yes?” Sehun quickly spoke up, coming to Lay’s rescue. Which the led to them both bickering and teasing each other. So, Lay’s eyes went out the window to look out at the ocean. 

They’ve been flying in this private jet for almost a full day. Lay slept through most of it already, but now he and the others were getting stir-crazy. Well, the workaholics were sat together at the front of the plane, still going over arrangements, and Tao was sat with his legs crossed drinking champagne. He certainly looked like he belonged on the private jet.

“They’re still working, aren’t they?” Tao asked as he looked directly at Lay when he glanced his way.  
“Are they awake?” Lay responded with a soft smile and Tao let out a short lived laugh. But, when it died out Lay could spot the irritation on his face.  
“This is the first time we all get to go on vacation and they still can’t stop.” Tao groaned as his finger tapped on the glass in his hand. Then his free hand went to his phone that was on the table in front of them. 

About thirty seconds later a phone went off in the front of the plane and Tao looked towards the front expectantly. After another thirty seconds Tao’s phone vibrated in his hand. “ _How much trouble is Kris in?_ ” Jongdae whispered with a slight giggle, still terrified of Kris to this day.  
“We’ll be landing in about fortyfive minutes. So, not much.” Tao said as he laid his phone back on the table and stretched out his legs. He looked like his irritation passed. But, a few minutes later and Tao was standing out of his seat, grabbing his phone to pocket it as he walked to the front of the plane. Everyone’s eyes were on him.

He walked up and quietly interrupted the others in their meeting. Lay wasn’t sure what was being said, but at one point he could hear Tao for a few seconds. “Can’t it all wait until the flight back home..?” 

“ _How the hell does he get away with that?_ ” Jongdae asked as he turned around in his seat with a huff.  
“Jealous?” Kai’s voice spoke up next to Lay and Jongdae furiously nodded.  
“ _Xiumin would actually kill me if I pulled something like that._ ” Jongdae was still whispering. 

Lay leaned over in his seat some as the others laughed so he could see past Jongdae once again. Kris seemed to have given into Tao and Xiumin was vacating his seat next to Kris for Tao and the others seemed to be debating on if they were going to stay or move. But, Suho turned in his seat to meet Lay’s gaze. Suho looked over at some free seats to themselves in the middle of the plane before looking back at Lay. Almost too quickly Lay was getting up from his seat. “You too?” Sehun asked with a smirk on his face, Lay only shrugged in response. He hasn’t got to be with Suho at all this flight. 

After Lay rose from his seat to step into the isle Suho did the same. Soon after Lay took a seat by the window ( _Kai and Baekhyun demanded the window seats in the back, and Baekhyun has been asleep almost the entire time._ ) Suho was soon sitting down next to him. Lay immediately took his hand to interlock their fingers as his head leaned against his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Suho asked as he peered down at Lay.  
“Yeah.. I’m just tired and ready to be off this plane.” Lay softly answered as he watched the family spread out on the plane. He could hear Jongdae yelling something in his defense as Sehun and Kai’s laughter filled the back of the plane. Soon his gaze went to side eye the window. “I’ve never been out of country before..”  
“I don’t think many in this plane have.”  
“Have you?”  
“No.” 

Lay took in a deep breath, enjoying the earthy smell of Suho’s cologne as his eyes closed. Maybe Lay was too sentimental, but he was pleased that he and Suho would get to experience a first together. 

\----

Apparently Lay drifted off because the next thing he knew he was getting woke up by Suho once the plane landed. 

Everyone disembarked the plane and eventually were headed to their lodging. Lay, and even a few of the others, were floored when they got to where they were staying. Each pair got their own bungalow over the bluest water Lay has ever seen. 

Despite it getting close to lunchtime, most of the group seemed to have their mind on one thing. Jongdae was bolting across the boardwalk with his suitcase to his and Xiumin’s bungalow while Sehun was already stripping out of his shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks as he walked. Lay was just as eager as the others, but he still walked side by side with Suho. 

“Suho, are you going to swim???” Lay couldn’t hide his childish excitement when he looked over at _his man_.  
“Are you?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Alright. I guess I can. But we can’t forget about lunch. Okay?”  
“Okay, okay.” 

Once the two were in their own bungalow Lay was tossing his clothes off with reckless abandon, not even thinking that he needed to open up his suitcase for his swim trunks before he started stripping. Suho’s hand brushed the small of his bare back and immediately Lay felt shockwaves go over his skin. “Calm down. The water isn’t going anywhere.” Suho said with a chuckle as he calmly went through his own suitcase. But, Lay could already hear splashing. He was already late. 

_Finally_ , he found his bright blue swim trunks in his suitcase and quickly slipped them on. He was about to turn and bolt out the screen door, but he caught Suho taking off his shirt. _Not now._ He reminded himself before wordlessly running over to the screen door to quickly open it. Then he continued his run out the door. He was so grateful there was a part of the deck that did not have any railing, because otherwise he’d be jumping over the railing to get into the water as quickly as he could. Soon he was jumping off the deck and into the water with a grin on his face. 

Once he surfaced he could hear Baekhyun and Jongdae yelling in the water a little aways from him. He was tempted to go ahead and swim over to the others. But, he still wanted to wait for Suho. He didn’t have to wait long, thankfully. Soon Suho was appearing on the deck with his black swim trunks on and jumping into the water. Lay couldn’t help himself when he swam over to him to run his hand along Suho’s torso. Then Suho leaned in to give Lay a quick kiss on the lips, but Lay withdrew from it before it could turn into anything else. “All I got there was salt.” He frowned as he swam backwards away from Suho, who was letting out a laugh that made Lay smile anyways. He loved it when Suho laughed.

Eventually, the pair went to join the others in the ocean about the time Sehun was excitedly yelling about a sea turtle. When the two arrived Baekhyun was trying to dunk Jongdae under the water for something he said. But, when he managed to dunk Jongdae under Baekhyun screeched before trying to swim away with only one arm while his other went underwater. “HE’S PULLING DOWN MY SHORTS!” The man decided to announce to the world, earning a laugh from Lay and a few others. Although, Chanyeol was giving Jongdae quite the look when the man surfaced.

\----

For the entire first day it was difficult to get the younger men out of the water. But, the second they were all out for dinner every one of them were complaining about how tired they were, much to the annoyance of their elders.

But, drinks were had and everyone was laughing. Lay found himself sitting back in his seat for a moment, taking it all in. Maybe it was the fact that he was swimming in his head a little, but he genuinely loved this moment. Even Kris wore a smile on his face. Xiumin was openly letting out a chuckle at some dumb joke Jongdae made. Luhan was looking at Sehun with a bright smile as if he was his world. Kyungsoo had a hand on the back of Kai’s neck as they kept a conversation to themselves, but both wore bright smiles. Even Chanyeol was outright laughing at something Baekhyun told him. It was amazing to see them all so happy and like normal human beings.

A hand on his back pulled Lay out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at Suho who looked concerned, despite the smile on his face. “Was the alcohol too strong?”  
“No.. Maybe.” Lay softly spoke, probably sounding like a child, which Suho grinned as he looked at Lay. “I’m just happy. Look at everyone else..” Lay continued to speak softly so the others wouldn’t hear him and Suho did as he said, looking around the table and as he did so his smile grew.  
“It is nice.” He agreed, still keeping his hand on Lay’s upper back.

It was then that Jongdae and Baekhyun demanded that they start some karaoke that Suho let out a soft sigh. It was about to get out of control. A bit too out of control for Suho’s taste. “Are you tired?” He asked Lay, which Lay immediately turned to face Suho. His natural instinct was always to say he wasn’t. But, after spending seven years with Suho, he knew that was him trying to use Lay as an excuse to get out of more socialization. So, he nodded in response. 

With that, Suho stood up from the table with Lay and excused them for the night. Lay couldn’t deny he was eager to retire for the evening anyways, especially with the way Suho’s arm wrapped around his waist once they were out of the restaurant. “Did.. Did you not wear shoes here?” Suho asked, finally noticing Lay was barefoot as they walked on the wooden boardwalk.  
“Nope.” Lay didn’t think there was any cause for concern considering they were on vacation on an island. So, Suho shook his head and tugged Lay until their hips were bumping into each other as they walked. 

Once they reached their bungalow Suho removed his arm from around Lay as he stepped forward to get the door, but at the same time Lay’s hand reached out to pat Suho’s hindquarters. The fact that Suho didn’t even flinch suggested he was used to this. The second the doors were shut behind them Lay got more touchy, not even caring about the fact that the screen door didn’t have its curtains over it to hide them. One of his hands was still resting on Suho’s butt while the other was tugging at his shirt, pulling him closer before he began to take his shirt off for him. It was then that their lips connected.

Lay could taste the remnants of alcohol on Suho’s lips, but Lay figured it’d be a bit worse for Suho since he drank more than he did. But, neither seemed to care. Suho’s hands were quick to take off Lay’s shirt as well, the kiss only breaking long enough for the pair to get it over his head. Lay tugged at the waistline to Suho’s pants as they fumbled towards the bed. His other hand was running along Suho’s chest, eager as per usual to feel on his torso. Suho’s hands were just as eager to run down Lay’s torso, but they soon settled themselves on his hips. 

Then he was getting leaned back over the bed as Suho continued to kiss him. “I love you.” Suho breathed after breaking the kiss. The words weren’t necessarily rare to hear from Suho, but they were uncommon and only spoken in privacy. As it always did, it practically set Lay on fire to hear those choice words.  
“I love you, too.” Lay responded as one of his hands went to run through Suho’s hair while the pair shared a fond look before soon getting swept up by their passion once again.

\----

“Have I ever told how much I love your hair color?” Suho spoke as the morning light began to flood inside the screen door close to the bed. Lay was still working on waking up as he was content to lay back and let Suho run his hands through his hair all day.  
“Mhm. A few times a month I think.” Lay responded with a soft chuckle. Lay’s hair darkened over the years, turning from the brownish color to black. It was what made Lay finally not look like a boy anymore. 

Lay lazily pulled himself out of Suho’s arms, much to the older man’s displeasure. But Lay went to bury his nose in Suho’s hair. He could still smell the sea salt on him, even though he’s showered since then. “I like your hair..” Lay muttered against Suho’s skull.  
“Even the gray?” Suho asked with a chuckle, surprisingly insecure of his hair prematurely graying.  
“ _Especially_ , the gray.” Lay grinned as two of his fingers traced along some of the few gray hairs on the side of his lover’s head.

“Are you hungry?” Suho was always the first one to suggest that they should probably get out of bed. Lay was the one that never wanted to get out of bed.  
“Maybe.” Lay responded as he moved to give Suho a kiss, hopeful to get him to stay in bed for a little bit longer. Which, it never worked for him.

Even so, Suho surprised him by indulging his heavy kiss and even ran a few fingers along Lay’s bare side. Maybe it was just because they were on vacation, but Suho actually let Lay keep him in bed for longer.

\-----

“Ya! I brought us donuts~” Jongdae announced as he walked into the bedroom with a box of a little over a dozen donuts. Xiumin was surprisingly still in the bed, despite being an early riser. He groaned into his pillow, seemingly shrugging off Jongdae. 

The sunlight that was coming in from the screen door managed to land on Xiumin’s exposed back since he was still asleep on his stomach. Jongdae sat the donuts down and crawled onto the bed so he could run his rough hands up Xiumin’s back. Like a cat arching its back into a pet, Xiumin’s back slightly raised into Jongdae’s touch. 

Soon Jongdae was straddling Xiumin as his hands went to work out all the knots in his back. Xiumin let out a soft sigh in pleasure, always thankful for Jongdae’s massages. But, once all the knots were worked out Jongdae leaned over so he could plant a kiss on Xiumin’s bare shoulder. “Wake up~” Jongdae moved to purr into Xiumin’s ear.  
“Jongdae, I’m tired… Let me sleep in, okay..?” Jongdae pressed another kiss against Xiumin’s ear when his tired voice asked for more sleep.  
“Okay. But, I’m eating without you.” Jongdae said before he started to get off of Xiumin and the bed.

\--

When Xiumin finally woke up to find Jongdae laying on the small couch across from the bed, holding his stomach with a look of pain on his face. “Are you okay?” Xiumin asked as he rose from the bed. He stopped at the little table between the couch and the bed to open the donut box. Jongdae just groaned in response.

“Jongdae.”  
“ _Hmm..?_ ”  
“How many donuts did you eat?”  
“How many are left?”  
“ _Three._ ”  
“ _Oh._ Well, I guess I ate a dozen?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Nah.”

Xiumin rubbed his forehead as he looked over at his donut sick lover on the couch. “Jongdae, you’re not in your twenties anymore. You cannot have a sugar binge like this.”  
“I would like the record to show that I now regret my actions.” Jongdae moaned as he held up a finger while his head slowly looked over at Xiumin.  
“ _Jongdae.._ ” Xiumin heavily sighed as he walked over to Jongdae, stopping next to the couch  
“ _Umin._ ” Jongdae whispered in response as he reached out to grab Xiumin’s hand. “I think I need to make out a will and testament.”  
“Jongdae, you do own some things illegally. You do realize that? It won’t hold up in court.”  
“ _Shit._ ” Jongdae closed his eyes in frustration as he squeezed Xiumin’s hand, another cramp ripping through his stomach. “Go get Kyungsoo.”  
“What? Why?”  
“He’s the closest we have to a lawyer. He’d respect my wishes.”

It was at this point that Xiumin was grinning down at Jongdae. “ _What?_ ” Jongdae asked when he opened his eyes to see Xiumin smiling at him. “This is serious business!”  
“Mhm.”  
“Okay, I was going to leave everything to you, but I’m starting to rethink that. I might just cut you out of my will entirely.”  
“ _Poor baby._ ” Xiumin cooed, trying to hide his laughter as he leaned in to give Jongdae a kiss on the forehead. 

It was then that someone was at their screen door, knocking on it. “If it’s Death, please tell them to hurry up and take me.” Jongdae said as Xiumin rolled his eyes and pulled away from Jongdae.  
“It’s just Sehun relax.”  
“Sehun won’t help me.”

Xiumin ignored Jongdae as he slid the door open for Sehun. “Hey, we were wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast.” Sehun asked Xiumin, but at the word “breakfast” Jongdae groaned in the background.  
“I think we’ll pass, Jongdae just ate his weight in donuts.”  
“Sehun, why are you even here!?” Jongdae yelled, directing his pain to the younger man, even though Sehun already explained why he was here.  
“Everyone decided that I’d be the unlucky one to come try and fetch you two.”  
“Unlucky?” Jongdae asked clearly offended, even as he continued to lay back on the couch.  
“Eh, Tao went to go and retrieve Suho and Lay. They didn’t have their curtains closed. Tao came running back red like a tomato. I think Suho and Lay were both too busy to notice him.” Sehun shrugged as he looked past Xiumin at the pitiful Jongdae.  
“ _Oh._ ” That was all Jongdae said in response.  
“Feel better, Jongdae. It’d be a shame if you spend all of our vacation on that couch.” With that Sehun left the two’s company.

\----

That day was relatively calm and Jongdae didn’t really miss out on much as everyone mostly stuck to the water. Well, except for Kai and Kyungsoo. The pair went to go try their hand at skydiving. Unsurprisingly no one joined them. Thankfully the couple survived and they were actually both all smiles and laughs once they rejoined the group. But, after about an hour Kyungsoo lost his smile, even as Kai was still excitedly telling stories about their experience.

When the pair retired for that night Kyungsoo took Kai’s hand as they slowly walked back to their bungalow. Kyungsoo enjoyed the sound of the ocean, he also enjoyed the fact that Kai has only worn a shirt if he absolutely had to on this trip. Kyungsoo could already see Kai’s skin getting even darker from the sun. “Kai..?”  
“Hmm?” The younger looked down at Kyungsoo with an almost concerned expression.  
“Can we go for a walk on the beach before we go to bed?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked up at Kai, a handsome smile spreading across the assassin’s face.  
“Of course.”

So, the pair did. 

Kyungsoo took off his shoes to enjoy the feeling of the sand between his toes as they walked hand in hand, Kai didn’t have on shoes to start with. It was a few silent minutes before Kyungsoo spoke up. “Jongin.. How long have we been together?”  
Kai immediately looked down at Kyungsoo at the mention of his real name. Anytime Kyungsoo used it he was very serious. “Oh.. Um.. Around ten years now.. _Damn._ ” It surprised Kai that the both of them have been together this long, but not because their relationship wasn’t good. He just never expected to be in a relationship this long in his life. 

“Crazy, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo’s smooth voice asked as he looked ahead of them.  
“It really is.”  
“Falling out of the sky earlier got me thinking.” He started with a small laugh.  
“Oh yeah? I stopped thinking.” Kai responded with a laugh, earning him a playful nudge from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and the two took the moment to laugh together. But, soon Kyungsoo stopped walking, causing Kai to stop walking as well.  
“Well, where I was going with that is.. Will you marry me?” The older asked as he turned to face Kai completely.

Everything stopped.

Kai’s eyes widened, his jaw went slack, and his throat ran dry. “What?” Kai managed to get out.  
“I know that in this business people don’t typically.. You know, get married. But, we’re thirty years old and been together about ten years. I think.. I think it’s time. You know?” Kyungsoo explained his thoughts as he gave Kai’s hand a squeeze. For the first time Kai saw uncertainty in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The most heartbreaking thing was that Kai knew it was because Kyungsoo was unsure of Kai’s answer. 

Kai’s free hand cupped Kyungsoo’s face and within a second he was flush against Kyungsoo with their lips connected. He loved everything about the man next to him. He loved that he was shorter than him, how smart he was, how handsome he was, how romantic he was, and he loved how much Kyungsoo loved him. 

He’d be happy to lose himself in the kiss, but after a point Kyungsoo was breaking the kiss. “Is that a yes?” He asked with some nervous laughter.  
“Yes.” Kai breathed before pulling the man into another kiss. 

Eventually, the two made their way back to their bungalow and professed their love to each other until the sun started to creep over the horizon. 

Safe to say, they missed out most of the day’s activities with the others.

\----

The next evening the group was all together again for dinner. Which, about the time everyone seemed to finish eating Kyungsoo stood up. “I have an announcement.”  
“Oh, you do?” Luhan asked with a bit of a smirk on his face, curious to see what Kyungsoo felt was worth telling like this.  
“I.. I proposed to Kai.”  
“ _WHAT?!_ ” Jongdae and Baekhyun both had the loudest response. But, there was silence after that.  
“What he’d say?” Kris’s voice immediately silenced everyone as they glanced over at him, but his attention was wholly on Kyungsoo.  
“Yes.” At this a bright smile appeared on Kris’s face as he nodded.  
“I’m happy for you two.” He told them with a nod, definitely giving them both his approval. 

“My boy is getting hitched!” Sehun practically flew out of his chair next to Luhan as he scrambled over to Kai to give him a hug from behind since he was still seated.  
“Your boy?” Kai asked in a lower tone, it’d probably be threatening to anyone else. It was then that Kyungsoo was sitting down once he heard Kai’s potential agitation.  
“Mm. Didn’t I raise you?”  
“Is that how it worked?”  
“Yes.”  
“I remember our friendship very differently.”  
“Semantics.” Sehun muttered as he squeezed his arms around Kai’s shoulders a bit tighter. “I’m genuinely happy for you.” He said as his expression became a bit more neutral. But, that was mostly due to the tears that were threatening him. Sehun didn’t think anyone would be getting married in their group. They all basically lived as if they were already anyways. Although, he was glad that if it was anyone it’d be Kai. 

“I know who’s next~” Jongdae somewhat loudly hummed as he looked over to Tao and Kris. Tao gave him a knowing smirk and an eyebrow wiggle as his fingers drummed on his glass.  
“I will actually kill you and leave your body out at sea, Jongdae.” Kris’s voice took on that harsh business voice and Jongdae leaned more into Xiumin as he giggled while others all laughed.  
“ _Diamond._ ” Tao’s voice cut through the laughter.  
“What?” Kris questioned as he looked over at Tao, who wasn’t even looking at him.  
“I want a diamond in my in my ring.” Tao’s sharp eyes slowly dragged over to Kris as he looked at him with the utmost serious expression. Kris was speechless as he looked at Tao. He never denied him what he wanted, but he did look away and shake his head.  
“Xiumin.”  
“Yes?”  
“Make sure I don’t catch Jongdae alone.” It was then that Jongdae was completely trying to hide behind Xiumin’s frame and out of Kris’s sight.  
“Can do.” 

“Any plans on when the wedding will be?” Lay asked as he leaned forward in his seat to actually see both Kyungsoo and Kai, trying to redirect the attention to the couple that was actually engaged.  
“Oh, um..” Kyungsoo turned to look at Kai, who was still restrained by Sehun. “No. I guess we don’t.” Kyungsoo said when Kai didn’t give him an answer one way or the other.  
“I’m happy for the both you.” Lay told the pair with a warm smile.  
“Thank you.” Kai was the one to thank Lay and it made Lay smile even bigger. 

Only the two and Suho knew how amazing their friendship was, considering how they first “met.”

“Alright, let’s all have some drinks in celebration for this!” Sehun declared earning a look of surprise from both Kai and Luhan.  
“You’re going to drink with us?” Kai questioned, knowing Sehun wasn’t a big fan of himself when he drank.  
“If there was ever a time to drink publicly, it’d be now.”  
“Are you sure about that?”

There was a long silence from Sehun.

“... I’ll go tell Luhan to make sure I don’t end up passed out naked on the beach.”  
“It’s probably for the best.” 

Finally, Sehun let go of Kai and walked over to Luhan, who wrapped an arm around him once he sat down. “The second I try and start taking off my pants, get me the hell out of here.” Sehun said as he leaned into Luhan.  
“So the shirt is fine?” Luhan asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.  
“The shirt is fine.”  
“Alright. I’m just making sure.”

 

\---

Later into the evening, Baekhyun and Jongdae were trying to see who could do the best “cover” of “Stayin’ Alive” while Sehun managed to convince both Kai and Lay to dance with him, so eventually Jongdae and Baekhyun both got too distracted by the three to continue their singing. Even with alcohol in their systems the three all could dance wonderfully and no one hyped up Lay and Kai like Sehun did. He constantly told them how good they were doing. 

It was quite a show to see in their private room in the restaurant. 

But, after a bit more to drink Sehun did tug his shirt over his shirt over his head as he slowly moved his hips in a circle. Jongdae gave Sehun an encouraging whistle, but was immediately met with a pointed look from Luhan.

So, before it could get too far Luhan stood up and walked over to Sehun. “Dance with me, Lu.” Sehun purred as he grabbed Luhan’s hands in excitement.  
“No, Sehun. We’re both done for the night.” Luhan’s voice was gentle and soft, as if he were dealing with a child.  
“ _Please..?_ ” Sehun was so close to openly pouting and Kai snickered when he noticed that.  
“Maybe another time. But, not tonight. Okay?” Luhan was still so gentle with Sehun, trying to coax him into leaving without a scene unfolding. It didn’t matter how much of a grown man Sehun was now, he still acted the very same from when they first met. But, alcohol made his potentially childish attitude worse.

“ _Fine.._ ” Sehun sighed in disappointment as he gave into Luhan.  
“Thank you, baby. Now let’s go. Tell everyone good night.”  
“Night.” Sehun groaned as he waved at the rest of the group as Luhan collected Sehun’s shirt before leading him out of the restaurant to walk back to their bungalow.

“Lu~” Sehun hummed as they walked along the boardwalk, leaning against Luhan whose arm was wrapped around Sehun at the moment.  
“Hm?” Luhan looked over at Sehun, the taller failing to seem taller with how much he was leaning against Luhan at the moment.  
“I’m happy for Kai. I didn’t know people in this life could get married.”  
“It does set an interesting precedent doesn’t it.”  
“It does..” Sehun agreed, but his voice dropped some. He could potentially sound tired, but Luhan worried it was sadness rather than being tired. So, he asked the question he really didn’t want to ask.

“Are you jealous?”  
“What?”  
“Of Kai and Kyungsoo?”  
“ _Oh._ ” Sehun seemed to take a long minute to think on it as the pair neared their bungalow. “No.. Not really. I mean.. I know you’re not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere.. We kind of area already married.. I mean, everyone kind of already is. You know? So, a ring isn’t going to change anything..” Sehun decided on before letting out a yawn. 

Luhan was surprised with his answer since it was a little more mature than what he was expecting from Sehun. But, he couldn’t help but to smile as he led Sehun into their bungalow, running a hand through Sehun’s soft hair. Sehun practically fell into the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted as Luhan took his time getting ready for bed. 

Once Luhan got into the bed and got comfortable Sehun squirmed over to him to lay between his legs so he could rest his head on Luhan’s bare chest. “Sehun?”  
“Hmm..?”  
“I’m not going to go anywhere. I’ll always be with you, okay?”  
“I know~” Sehun hummed in response, but Luhan could tell he was close to drifting off to sleep. So he smiled as he continued to run his hand through Sehun’s hair, earning a happy hum from the younger before he eventually fell asleep.

\-----

The next day the men all took a yacht out to sea. It wasn’t that far off from the island, so they could still safely swim if they chose to and many did swim. Although, Sehun wore shades as he laid out on the boat to “tan,” but many knew he was still nursing a hangover. Luhan was next to him to make sure he stay hydrated and kept sunscreen on him at least. Otherwise Suho and Lay were laying out on the boat with Tao and Kris as well. But, everyone else was enjoying the water. 

Later in the afternoon Tao was asking Kris to join him in the water with that whiny voice of his. But, Kris was insisting that he did not want to. So, Tao whined some more. It was about this time Jongdae climbed up the ladder to get back up on the ship to get a drink of water. Tao got up and went over to Jongdae. It was difficult to see what the two were talking about but Jongdae looked shocked at first. Then eventually he joined Tao in walking over to Kris. However, he stopped by Suho and Lay. “Do not let Kris kill me.”  
“I’m not Xiumin.” Suho quickly responded with a smirk, which Lay could not help but to laugh at. 

Once Jongdae and Tao were next to Kris he looked up at the two as he laid back in his pool lounge chair. “What..?”  
Tao looked at Jongdae and both of them quickly grabbed each edge of the chair and picked it up from the ground, causing Jongdae to groan in response. “ _Jongdae!_ ” Kris obviously did not get onto Tao, but did Jongdae. “Put me down, _now!_ ” At the ruckus everyone looked over, even the ones in the water looked up to see Jongdae and Tao hoisting Kris over to the edge. Then with no warning the pair dumped Kris out of the chair as he plummeted down into the water. 

For a moment everyone was too afraid to laugh, but once Tao started laughing everyone could not help themselves. Kris surfaced and immediately looked up at Jongdae who was peeking over the edge with that catlike grin on his face. It was clear he was about to yell more, but Tao was jumping over the edge of the ship and so Kris went to shield his face from Tao being able to splash him. When Tao surfaced he immediately began to giggle as his arms wrapped around Kris. “Now, you can swim with me.”  
“You’re a little shit and you’re so very lucky I-” Kris immediately stopped himself when he realized he was around most of everyone else. But, Tao just looked at him with a grin.  
“I know.” 

“Xiumin, I think you need to get a handle on Jongdae.” Kris spoke up as he turned to find Xiumin in the water, who was currently trying to suppress a laugh.  
“Yes, sir.” He managed through a grin.  
“Jongdae, aren’t you going to join us?” Baekhyun yelled up at Jongdae who was still peaking over the edge of the boat.  
“Uh.. No, I think I’ll stay up here for now! Give Lay some company, you know!” That managed to draw a laugh even from Kris. 

\----

They stayed out at sea until that evening and even Kris managed to to laugh and have fun with the others in the water, which Tao absolutely loved seeing. When the pair managed to retired for the evening Tao and Kris were both in a fantastic mood from their day. But, when they got to their bungalow Tao couldn’t help but to be a little serious with Kris. “You should stop being the boss all the time and occasionally join us and just have fun with us. I liked seeing you be normal and have fun, everyone did.” Tao told Kris who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Kris didn’t seem to know how to respond, so Tao walked up closer to him as he went to cup Kris’s face while he stood in front of him. “You being serious and a boss is sexy as hell. But, being how you were today has got to be good for you.” Tao tacked on as Kris leaned into his hand. There was silence between them for a while, Kris was either thinking on it or still unsure how to respond. Soon Kris’s large hands reached out and rested on Tao’s hips.

“You’re too good for me.” He said as he looked up at Tao, his thumbs running circles on his hips. For some reason that made Tao’s heart ache.  
“You need some good in your life.” Tao decided on saying as he leaned down to gently kiss Tao, which was a breath of fresh air from their typical passion. It wasn’t long before Kris pulled Tao down into his lap and Tao rested both arms on Kris’s shoulders, interlocking his hands behind his head. The kiss was slow and steady, which was what both of them really needed in life.

When the kiss broke the two rested their foreheads against each other, happy to enjoy their closeness. “You know.. I may own an entire city.. But it does not compare to you.” Kris breathed, his arms wrapping around Tao’s waist to pull him as close as he could while he was in his lap. This made Tao grin as he rubbed their foreheads together some, both of their eyes still closed. “I’d give it all up for you. If I had to pick between my work and you.. I’d know exactly what I’d pick.” It was then that Tao was floored. Tao was convinced he came second to Kris’s work. So, he pulled away from the man so he could look him in the eye with a rather serious expression.  
“You mean that?”  
“I swear it on my life, babe.” A grin broke out onto Tao’s face at the words. But, words could not express how much that meant to him. So, he decided to let actions speak for him. 

He pulled Kris into a heated kiss as his hands went to grasp onto his shoulders. Tao let Kris dominate the kiss for a few long moments before he pushed on Kris’s shoulders until Kris fell back onto the bed, Tao coming down with him. It was then that he stole lead of the kiss from Kris. Tao’s hands abandoned Kris’s shoulders once he was certain that he wasn’t going to try and flip the pair over so that the was on top of Tao and caging him in underneath him. His hands found took Kris’s hands off his hips so that he could hold both of them. While he was holding them he pushed Kris’s hands over his head, making Tao look like he was doing the child’s yoga pose. 

\----

The final day of their trip finally came around. It seemed like everyone only wanted to lounge around their bungalows and otherwise enjoy the peaceful time while they still had it. So, that day after an early swim Baekhyun suggested he and Chanyeol get a couples massage, which Chanyeol quickly shot down for the most childish reason. “If you need a massage I can give you one.” Chanyeol insisted and Baekhyun loudly, and dramatically groaned in response.  
“The point of it is so we can relax together, you idiot.”  
“I can’t relax if someone else is touching you.” Chanyeol was quick to snap back at Baekhyun, who once again groaned. But, Baekhyun went to join Chanyeol on the little couch, purposefully sitting in his lap as he did so. At first he loathed how small Chanyeol made him feel, but now he enjoyed it. 

“ _Babe~_ ” He said as he looked up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked down at him with a pointed gaze, but Baekhyun watched it falter when he saw how big and sad his eyes were. “You’ve been all smiles this entire trip, why ruin that now?” He continued to try and wear Chanyeol down. At this point his pointed expression vanished, but he still did not give in. “You can hold my hand while we get our massages~” He hummed as he grinned up at Chanyeol, one of his hands reaching up so his fingers could play with the lobe of one of his ears.

“ _Fine._ ” Chanyeol finally gave in with a sigh and Baekhyun grinned so large that it hurt his cheeks. 

They didn’t have to wait too long for the masseur and masseuse to arrive at the bungalow. They were a bit confused why Baekhyun asked for their tables to be set so close together, but once the men laid down on their stomachs and Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun’s hands the two couldn’t help but to smile as they realized why they were asked such a strange question. 

Baekhyun managed to completely and wholly relax, almost falling asleep several times. But, Chanyeol was still a little tense and would even groan when the masseur tried to work the knots out of him. It was then that Baekhyun would wake up some because Chanyeol would squeeze his hand. So, Baekhyun would try and soothe him by running his thumb over the back of Chanyeol’s hand. 

Once the massages was over and the two were left alone they both moved to the bed. Baekhyun was hoping for a nap, but Chanyeol’s complaints kept him up. “I’m going to be sore.” He said and Baekhyun looked over at him through half lidded eyes.  
“You’ll feel better, though. I promise.” Baekhyun responded with a large yawn.  
“Will I?”

Baekhyun sighed as he moved to lay on top of Chanyeol, his legs between Chanyeol’s as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s torso. “For someone that can take a literal beating, you’re a big baby.” Baekhyun muttered and he felt Chanyeol move his head so he could look down at Baekhyun, so the older looked up at him. 

“I’m not a-” Baekhyun didn’t want to hear it, so he leaned up and pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol was surprised, but did not push Baekhyun away. Baekhyun was too tired to let it get heated, so it remained a lazy kiss, but the pair enjoyed it all the same. Even as Chanyeol ran two fingers down Baekhyun’s spine it still remained lazy.

The pair ended up sharing a lazy, yet sleepless, afternoon together before everyone met up to leave that evening after sharing dinner together.

\----

Everyone seeme to fall asleep relatively quickly once they were on the private jet. Luhan and Sehun were the exception, considering they were used to staying up late anyways, so they stayed awake a little longer before falling asleep as well. 

When Kris woke up he made a few calls to remind the people he left “in charge” that should anything be different once he returned the officials wouldn’t be able to identify the bodies. It seemed like it was going to immediately be business as usual, even on the plane. But, everyone seemed to relax together and enjoy their time together and other than the few calls Kris made, he didn’t really discuss business until the jet landed, much to Tao’s pleasure.

But, as soon as that plane landed, everyone went back to work. But, they were more relaxed after their first vacation. A few were already eager to plan another since it went so well and no one threatened Kris’s rule while they were away. 

This time period was blissful for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.. Whatever it was! One-shot? Kind of? Idk.
> 
> I wanted to have Humble Beginnings and this done before October, since I LOVE the spoopy vibes and what not of October, so that's all I wanted to write in October, but whatever. This is posted. So, next I will be moving onto what my best friend and I are calling "Season Two" of Sheep Among Wolves where it will be similar to the first part of the series! I cannot wait to share that with you guys. It'll really be a challenge for myself and a chance to test you guys and see how you all will feel about it ;]
> 
> I'll be seeing you all soon, I hope. ;]


End file.
